Alter ego
by Zoren97
Summary: Cuando estes cansado del mundo, siempre habrá un Profesor Caos que te tenderá la mano. Cuando eso pase, solo podrás darle tu alma y ser otro para siempre.


**Alter-ego**

Era una noche con una fuerte llovizna acompañada de relámpagos y truenos que caía en todo el pueblo montañés de South Park cuando el suceso ocurrió. La familia Stotch estaba refugiada en su cálido hogar mientras Linda, la madre de Butters, preparaba la cena. El pequeño y angelical rubio, estaba de rodillas en el sofá de la sala viendo las miles de gotas caer en el vidrio de la ventana con ninguna emoción en la cara. Su padre, Stephen, estaba leyendo el periódico cómodamente en el sillón.

—Butters, dile al holgazán de tu padre que la cena esta lista.

—Butters, dile a tu madre que no tienes que decirme que la cena esta lista, porque hasta acá se oyen sus malditos gritos.

El chiquillo de nueve años no respondió y se levantó de su sitio para irse a dormir. Sus ojos se veían cansados y con ojeras grises. Con este ya eran cinco días que sus padres estaban peleados sin razón aparente. Posiblemente la causa del conflicto sería que la alacena estaba mal acomodada alfabéticamente.

Nadie lo sabe y a nadie le importa.

Subió cada escalón con pesadez y fatiga. Tenía mucha hambre pero no quería meterse en problemas y ser castigado. "Este es un problema de grandes, los niños no entienden" le decían sus papás muchas veces. Tantas que ya no trataba de ayudarlos a reconciliarse. Le valía lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta ya estando dentro, aun escuchaba los gritos de sus padres peleándose en la cocina del primer piso. Muy dentro de sí estaba harto de todo esto y lo único que quería era largarse y jamás volverlos a ver, pero nunca sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. Él también tenía un corazón que amaba a los que le dieron la vida. Sin embargo, la situación de "Butters" Stotch era muy sofocante.

Caminó a obscuras por su cuarto y se derrumbó en la cama quedando bocabajo al instante. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se relajó con el ruido del agua que se resbalaba por su ventana. Poco a poco, los gritos y vulgaridades iban desapareciendo. Dando campo a los relámpagos y truenos que tronaban en el cielo nocturno a finales de Marzo.

Estaba bastante relajado, y como había días en los que no dormía debido a los pleitos frecuentes de sus papás, aprovechó y cayó rendido después de unos cuantos segundos. Así, acostado bocabajo y con una pierna fuera de la cama, durmió una noche de tormenta el rubiecito con ojeras largas.

Ya transcurrida la noche, Linda y Stephen dejaron de lado la discusión y se fueron a dormir. Ella en la cama y él en el sofá de la sala. La tormenta aun seguía pero ahora un poco calmada. Ya habían pasado más de seis horas y Butters seguía durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que algo inexplicable pasó.

De pronto, siente un peso grande en la espalda que lo oprimía contra la cama y se da vuelta quedando bocarriba. Ahora la presión estaba en su pecho y le era difícil entrar aire a sus pulmones. Fruncía el ceño repetidas veces y negaba con la cabeza. Llegó a hablar entre sueños diciendo "no, déjame"… Stotch sufría una pesadilla.

Dentro de un par de minutos, el niño jadeaba fuerte y gritaba asustado. Tenía los cabellos pegados a la frente llena de sudor. No aguantó más el martirio y se despertó de golpe quedando sentado en la cama. Para su sorpresa, alguien se encontraba sentado en sus piernas y su nariz con la de aquel extraño rozaban.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Alzó la voz, alterado y con tartamudeo evidente. Sus ojos bien abiertos viendo aquel par de orbes azules gracias a la luz que emanaban los relámpagos.

—Me dicen, Profesor Caos— El niño, de unos nueve años, saltó hacia atrás haciendo una maniobra voladora y quedando enfrente de la cama del pequeño Butters. Parecía que tenía una gran agilidad. El rubio sentado en la cama le miró asombrado sin despegar su mirada de aquel par de ojos tan llamativos.

—Eres… ¿Eres un superhéroe de verdad?— Le preguntó al otro chico con emoción. El tan solo saber que alguien con una capa verde y una máscara y guantes de aluminio estaba en su cuarto, le hacía imaginar que se trataba de un superhéroe que le pediría fuera su compañero en misiones difíciles. Ahora mismo podía imaginarlo en su cabeza.

—Te equivocas. Soy un villano, servidor de la maldad y el caos que hay en las calles de la ciudad— Con su pequeña mano agarró un extremo de la capa verde obscura y se tapó el rostro con malicia, asombrando y sorprendiendo cada vez más a Butters quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿Entonces qué quieres de mi?— Le dijo con confusión y gateó en la cama hasta estar cercas de ese chico que lo hipnotizaba con la mirada. Ambos rostros sonreían. Ambas miradas estaban atrapadas por los ojos del otro. ¿Quién era en realidad aquel chico de mascara plateada?

Sin previo aviso, el niño misterioso se quitó la máscara enfrente de la cara de Butters…

—¡Oh, Dios!

—¡Guarda silencio!, no quieres que nos oigan, ¿o sí?— Le tapó la boca con una mano y le sonrió con una extraña locura. Cuando vio que Butters estaba más calmado lo soltó y retrocedió un paso para que los rayos de los relámpagos dieran a conocer su identidad.

Era el mismísimo Butters quien estaba enfrente de él. ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Dos Butters estaban en la misma habitación, charlando juntos y mirándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo. ¡Eran idénticos!

—No puedo creerlo…

—Vine a ayudarte, mi querido amigo— Posa ambas manos en los hombros de Butters y le sonríe con malicia. El rubio que lo miraba con confusión se da cuenta de que esto es muy real al sentir las cálidas manos de "Butters" en sus hombros.

—Se cuanto te maltratan… y no me gusta verte así, amigo. Las personas que se hacían llamar tus amigos te han dejado atrás. ¡Estás solo!... Únete conmigo y serás fuerte, no tendrás miedo a nada ni a nadie. Ya no estarás solo, serás respetado e influirás miedo en los otros. ¡Confía en mí!

Esa sonrisa con maldad hacía que el rubio lo pensara dos veces antes de aceptar, pero lo que decía Profesor Caos era muy cierto. Ya no lo soportaba más. Bajó la cabeza con duda, pero unas manos tomaron de su rostro y lo alzaron hacia arriba de inmediato.

Caos lo forzó a verle a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Vamos, Butters. Acepta. ¿O prefieres seguir así?... Yo vengo a ayudarte.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida. Clavó su mirada en la de Caos y habló con firmeza.

—Está bien. Quiero unirme contigo, Caos. Ya no quiero seguir así. Enséñame el camino que debo seguir para librarme de todos y ser fuerte como tú.

—Muy bien, Butters. Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi oferta. Pronto tendrás noticias de mí…

Acarició una de sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras sonreía con malicia. La tormenta era muy ruidosa y los rayos y relámpagos caían con frecuencia. De la nada, el Profesor Caos desapareció entre tantas luces parpadeando mientras que el cielo nocturno rugía con violencia.

Butters despertó en la madrugada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa llena de maldad pura y una sed insaciable de venganza.

—… al igual que todos. Muy pronto tendrán noticias del Profesor Caos.

**Buenas.**

**Hace poco tuve la idea de imaginar a dos Butters en la misma historia. Al principio pensaba que era imposible pero…**

**Así es como lo llegue a pensar. Esto es loco.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
